Qué locura, Doctor
by Chiru Less
Summary: Rusia,1789. Eran tiempos sombríos en muchos ámbitos, sobre todo para el Hospital Psiquiátrico más grande de aquella zona inhóspita; el Doctor Nikiforov, afamado psiquiatra, se encuentra ante la encrucijada más grande de su vida por la llega de un nuevo paciente: hacer lo correcto, o lo que él desea...salvo que el paciente tome la elección por él. AU, Victuuri
1. Chapter 1

**Yuri! On Ice, la historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son obra de la genial Kubo. Sólo escribo por amor y diversión.**

* * *

\- Doctor. Doctor Nikiforov, despierte. Tenemos un nuevo ingreso.

\- ¿Mmh?

Por un momento había pensado que se hallaba en su confortable y caliente cama, pero la realidad lo había sorprendido de manera desagradable. En un intento por terminar de despertarse, se había desperezado hacia atrás, percatándose casi demasiado tarde que se había quedado dormido en una de las duras y frías sillas de su consultorio privado, a milímetros de darse de bruces contra el suelo.

El susto lo había despabilado lo suficiente para terminar de reaccionar; se aferró a su escritorio un poco viejo y raído, lleno de papeles y formularios que aún no había terminado de llenar. Una taza de café estaba más allá, fría y a medio tomar. Se quedó mirando sus propias manos, blancas y surcada de venas casi transparentes. Los puños de su guardapolvo estaban un poco amarillentos, iba a tener que hacer algo con aquello, aunque con el poco tiempo que tenía…

\- Doctor…

\- Ah, sí. Disculpa, Georgi. Aún estoy un poco fuera. Dime.

\- Hubo un nuevo ingreso.

\- ¿A qué hora?

\- A las 2:35 AM.

\- ¿Y son las…?

\- Las 4 AM.

\- ¿Eh?.- aquello llamó su atención, desviando la mirada de sus papeles desprolijos al asistente que le hablaba.

Al ser un Hospital Psiquiátrico, el Hospital Nikiforov – en alusión y homenaje a su ya difunto bisabuelo, hacía ya eones – tenía estrictas normas internas de funcionamiento, por cuestiones de seguridad, precaución y discreción. Todo aquel interno nuevo, independientemente de la región del país de la cual llegara y sin importar el horario, era revisado primero y principalmente por el médico psiquiatra que estuviese de guardia, quien confeccionaba la historia clínica y daba instrucciones a sus ayudantes, enfermeros y agentes de seguridad del complejo para que todo estuviese bajo control.

No al revés.

Sobre todo por los tiempos oscuros que estaban corriendo en 1789; el año anterior, hacía poco menos de un mes de aquello, las autoridades estatales habían prometido un control más riguroso sobre las nuevas industrias que habían comenzado a instalarse cerca de las grandes urbes, a la que la comunidad científica le echaba la culpa de la creciente ola de "problemas mentales" en la gente. Más ingresos en hospitales psiquiátricos, y cada vez pacientes más violentos…Víctor Nikiforov, médico psiquiatra de planta del Hospital Psiquiátrico más importante de aquella región austera de Rusia, no creía que las nuevas industrias ni los últimos adelantos tecnológicos tuviesen algo que ver, pero ya estando en enero y sin ver ningún cambio que indicase que las palabras del primer ministro iban a cumplirse…tenían que tomar cada vez mayores precauciones, no entendía cómo…

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué no me has despertado antes?

\- Porque los guardias de seguridad han demorado más de una hora en reducirlo completamente, Doctor. Sin contar con que tenemos un enfermero menos.

Víctor dejó de acomodarse el cuello de la corbata y de alisarse la camisa una vez que logró incorporarse de su asiento, para prestar absoluta atención a Georgi. El hombre parecía compuesto, pero un poco ansioso y evidentemente había pasado por las de Caín antes de ir a despertarlo.

\- ¿Un enfermero menos? ¿Lo hirió? Ya va el tercero este mes…

\- No, no lo hirió. Está muerto.

Bien, no le agradó nada el silencio que siguió a sus declaraciones. Ambos se quedaron callados, y sólo se oía el sonido lejano de algún paciente hablando en su habitación, o algún sonido metálico instinguible.

\- ¿Dónde está ahora?

\- Lo hemos trasladado a una de las celdas. No vimos alternativa, la sujeción mecánica no funcionó, lo intentamos más de 3 veces…

Georgi comenzó a soltar toda la información que había estado conteniendo mientras Víctor abandonaba su despacho a paso raudo, caminando por los angostos corredores llenos de puertas, bajando alguna escalera amplia y adentrándose en sectores de aquel Hospital un poco más lúgubres que el resto. Su asistente lo seguía rápidamente, revisando constantemente entre los papeles de su carpeta…

Al médico le causó una gracia mórbida notar que mientras más escaleras descendían, los sonidos se volvían más aterradores. Ya habían dejado atrás el sector del nosocomio donde los pacientes eran pacíficos o se podían controlar con drogas, y se habían adentrado a otro donde se oían sus inútiles intentos por escapar de sus "celdas", como las llamaba Georgi. Sólo eran habitaciones mejor aseguradas; golpeaban las paredes, las puertas y gritaban, algunos incluso haciéndose daño a ellos mismos. Y no sólo eso, sino que la luz…¿era posible que hasta la luz estuviese más tenue? Parecía algo sacado de las clásicas historias de terror, pero mientras más bajaban a los niveles de seguridad más altos del lugar, parecía todo más abandonado y sórdido…había que ver cómo aquel lugar era tan temido que…

\- Incluso tuvimos que drogarlo inyectándole tres ampollas seguidas porque…

\- Espera, ¿tres? ¿Y no murió?

\- No, al contrario.- Georgi parecía disgustado con aquello; Víctor lo rectificó con una mirada desaprobadora.- Lo siento. No, siguió moviéndose unos minutos más, y fue ahí cuando perdimos a Andrew.

\- Andrew Michans, ¿no?- Dios, ése muchacho acababa de ingresar hacía apenas…¿Cuánto, 3 semanas?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Cómo…cómo fue?

\- Fingió…fingió que las drogas hacían efecto, y Andrew se adelantó al ver que caía al suelo…utilizó una fuerza brutal, Doctor…

\- Está bien. ¿Sabemos la procedencia del paciente?

\- No, lo hallaron en la calle a punto de asesinar a una mujer.

\- Jesús. ¿Su nombre?

\- No lo sabemos…pero creemos que su nombre es Yuuri.

\- ¿Creemos?

\- Es el único nombre que nos dijo entre insultos y maldiciones.

-...Bien. ¿Cuál es la celda?

\- 3-C.

Víctor no iba a negarlo. Siempre le generaba un poco de ansiedad recibir un nuevo paciente porque temía no poder ayudarlo, ni hablar si era un paciente violento. Mucho más si estaba aislado tres pisos por debajo de la planta baja.

Y sin contar con que ni bien había llegado ya había asesinado a un miembro del personal sanitario.

Doblaron un nuevo corredor, ya en el tercer piso del subsuelo. Aquel lugar era espeluznante; los corredores eran infinitamente largos y cada esquina parecía dividirse en 4 corredores nuevos, todos igualmente largos, solitarios y mal iluminados. Cuando llegaron al corredor C, tres guardias los aguardaban apostados en la puerta. Sellada a cal y canto.

\- Buenas noches, Doctor.

\- Buenas noches. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Hace más de media hora que no se oye nada…no quisimos abrir la puerta.- el guardia que había tomado la palabra parecía nervioso y un poco avergonzado de su actitud.

\- Bien. Abran.

\- P-Pero…Doctor…

Hizo una señal con la cabeza indicándole que obedeciera. Algo le decía que no tenía nada que temer.

Esperaba que la intuición no le hiciera cometer una locura.

* * *

 **Ok. Esto es raro xD Para quien no conoce la historia del Dr Jeckill y Mr Hyde, los invito a buscarla…es en lo que MAS O MENOS se va a basar este fic. Es la base, no su argumento. Para que vayan sabiendo a que nos enfrentamos xD**

 **Aclaro que obviamente el fanart no es mio, lo encontré en internet. Creditos al autor de semejante obra xD!**

 **Dejenme saber si la idea les gusto y quieren que la continue!**

 **Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

No podía dejar de admitir, aunque solo fuera para sus adentros, que el ruido espeluznante que provocó la llave al ser girada dentro de la cerradura le provocaba más resquemor que el que ya estaba sufriendo, y ni hablar de que ya hasta se le habían erizado los vellos del cuerpo cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, denotando los años y años que aquel inmueble – o por lo menos, aquel sector del nosocomio – llevaba sin ningún tipo de mantenimiento. Notó como tanto Georgi como el otro guardia de seguridad que custodiaba la gruesa y aparentemente impenetrable puerta se retiraban sutilmente hacia atrás cuando el pesado elemento dejó entrever un atisbo del interior de aquella celda frío y…oscura.

¿Estaba en completa oscuridad?

\- No estaba tan oscuro cuando logramos encerrarlo.- murmuró el hombre temeroso al que le había tocado la mísera tarea. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que sólo se oía el suave sonido de una gota cayendo por alguna tubería dañada, a lo lejos.

\- Bien…ábranla del…

Víctor no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque un golpe descomunal, proveniente del interior de la celda, casi deja al guardia con la puerta en la mano; el psiquiatra vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo su compañero se disponía a ayudarlo, con el terror marcando cada una de sus facciones, y como a Georgi se le habían caído todos los papeles al suelo, presa del nerviosismo.

\- ¡Por favor, sáquenme de aquí! ¡No…no me gusta la oscuridad!

Al oír aquella voz llorosa y suplicante proveniente de la más espesa penumbra, Víctor no supo qué era lo que le había impactado más; si la fuerza monstruosa que parecía tener – estaba a punto de abrir aquel acorazado de puerta él sólo desde dentro, mientras los dos guardias y Georgi empujaban para evitarlo, no teniendo demasiado éxito – o el hecho de que la historia que le había relatado su ayudante y lo escaso que había alcanzado a leer en los informes no coincidía para nada con el comportamiento que estaba demostrando. Quizás era otra táctica que estaba utilizando para deshacerse de los obstáculos –ellos – que le impedía volver a salir al mundo exterior, o un efecto adverso de tantos medicamentos…a decir verdad, ¿Georgi no acababa de decirle que hacía pocos minutos habían podido reducirlo, y que habían tenido que inyectarle tanta droga como si estuviesen dopando a un caballo?

 **¡¿Cómo era posible que estuviese despierto?!**

\- ¡Por favor…yo…déjenme salir!.- el llanto desesperado que interrumpía su frase mal hilvanada alteraba un poco a Víctor. Parecía estar sufriendo realmente de nictofobia, sobre todo porque a los pocos segundos dejó de gritar y comenzó a hiperventilar; podía sentir su respiración agitada e irregular cada vez más dificultosa.

\- Abran, está sufriendo una crisis de ansiedad.- el médico que había en su interior se abrió paso por la estela de dudas que habían ablandado su mente. Sea lo que fuese que sufriera, en esos momentos sólo debía de tratar la crisis.

\- P-Pero, Doctor…

\- He dicho que abran, no es peligroso en su estado.

No podía culparlos. La duda que vio reflejada en cada uno de los tres rostros seguramente se marcaba levemente en el suyo propio; no estaba seguro de por qué, pero estaba convencido de que aquello no era una farsa, no era una actuación. El paciente podía muy bien estar simulando un ataque de pánico en esos momentos, pero algo, quizás el instinto, la intuición de sus años como psiquiatra en aquel lugar le indicaban que aquello era verídico, que debía asistirlo.

Lentamente, Georgi se alejó de la puerta, y Víctor observó con un poco de recelo como se posicionaba a unos cuantos metros de la puerta, como si quisiera evitar ser salpicado por lo que sea que saliera de allí. Había verdadero temor en sus ojos.

Su atención volvió a la celda en cuanto oyó gritar a unos de los guardias; trataba agresivamente al interno mientras éste seguía sollozando en el interior de aquel cubículo frío, húmedo y oscuro. Un poco hastiado de la situación, el profesional se acercó a la puerta, colocando una mano en el umbral de ésta.

\- Ya está, no hay necesidad.

\- Doctor…

\- ¡Usted es médico!

Víctor se giró hacia la oscuridad de la celda; la puerta había quedado sólo entreabierta unos centímetros, pero eran suficientes para poder echar un vistazo en su interior. Sólo podía oír aún su respiración agitada, nada más. Frunció el ceño pensando que no era necesario dejar a los pacientes así, en la oscuridad completa, como si fuera una especie de castigo…¿no comprendían aun acaso que las medidas correctivas eran justamente las que después llevaban al resentimiento y a los actos violentos de insurrección de los pacientes?

Una mano temblorosa, blanca, delicada, se dejó ver, intentando abrir la puerta por sus bordes, empujando. Era joven, muy joven. No parecía una persona que se dedicara a algún oficio manual, porque parecía que sus manos nunca habían sufrido pena alguna. A la mano le siguió un brazo, y Víctor notó como su manga estaba rasgada y manchada de sangre; por lo demás estaba bien aseado, y Víctor ya podía definir, sólo con aquello, que no era un pordiosero.

Finalmente, intentando salir por aquella pequeña rendija de unos 15 centímetros que había dejado la puerta entreabierta, el paciente, el tal Yuuri, asomó su rostro.

 **Y Víctor no pudo más que sentirse profundamente preocupado. Por el paciente y por sí mismo.**

¿Acaso…acaso aquel muchacho de rasgos delicados, expresión aterrada y un rastro de inocencia y ingenuidad en sus ojos era quien había provocado semejante alboroto, asesinando a un enfermero y obligando a que medio sistema de seguridad se viera forzado a intervenir en su internación por lo agresivo y fuerte que era? ¿No se habían equivocado de paciente?

Yuuri pareció asustarse al principio, y Víctor no supo si era porque le había visto con el guardapolvo blanco y temía una nueva ola de medicamentos, o porque en su rostro se había dibujado alguna expresión descompuesta al intentar resolver quién se había equivocado, si él o Georgi. Su agitación parecía estar menguando, hecho que el peliblanco asumió era porque al fin podía ver luz.

\- Yo…- luego de unos segundos en los que pareció reunir fuerzas para hablarle, el paciente finalmente intentó mantenerle la mirada a Víctor, fracasando estrepitosamente. En cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto pareció arrepentirse, desviando su mirada hacia el suelo, apenado.- Yo…no sé qué hago aquí…

\- Estás aquí porque te encontraron en las calles en una situación complicada, dime Yuuri ¿recuerdas algo antes de ser traído aquí?

Víctor habló en el tono más fraternal y suave con el que había podido; extrañamente se sentía inclinado a abrazarlo, y se golpeó mentalmente por aquel impulso estúpido…sí, quizás era así como lograba que sus víctimas sucumbieran, con aquella expresión de inocencia pura…

\- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

\- Tu mismo nos lo dijiste hace un par de horas.- bueno, eso era estirar la realidad al máximo. No sabía bien cómo había sido la batalla que habían tenido que librar mientras él dormía incómodamente en el asiento de su despacho, pero podía armarse alguna historia gracias al relato de su ayudante.- ¿No recuerdas el momento en el que te ingresaron aquí?

\- No.- hubo otro momento de silencio que se prolongó un poco más que el anterior, volviéndose incómodo en aquel lugar subterráneo.

Con un movimiento de cabeza y sin saber realmente por qué lo hacía, Víctor le indicó al único guardia que sostenía la puerta que la abriera totalmente. Hubo una especie de comunicación visual entre las tres personas que le acompañaban, incomodando un poco al psiquiatra. Los observó con el ceño fruncido, un poco molesto por la inseguridad que parecía generar su decisión, ¿no confiaban en él como profesional avezado en el tema?

La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, dejándole entender a Víctor que lo dejaban solo con las consecuencias de sus decisiones al ver como los tres se alejaban por el lado contrario, quedando a una distancia prudente.

Sólo pudo sentir el sonido de la puerta siendo empujada y luego como el paciente se lanzaba sobre él, abrazándolo.

Se quedó allí, pasmado. Se había movilizado con tal velocidad que los guardias sólo habían reaccionado a lo que había sucedido cuando Yuuri ya había envuelto sus delgados y temblorosos brazos en torno al torso de Víctor, enterrando su rostro en su pecho. Por sus temblores podía discernir que estaba llorando, o quizás era ya producto del estrés, no lo sabía bien. Se vio tentado en devolverle el abrazo, pero sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza cuando uno de aquellos sujetos intentó acercarse para retirar a Yuuri de su casi asfixiante abrazo, y a friccionarle suavemente la espalda en un intento de consuelo que no sabía hacer.

\- Lo siento, me dejé llevar.- desenterró su rostro de su pecho, estirando su cuello y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Víctor estaba convencido de que se habían equivocado de persona…aquellos ojos no eran los de un asesino…

\- No hay problema, Yuuri. ¿Te sientes bien? Hubo que inyectarte un par de veces para que te calmaras, ¿sabes?.- lo dijo en el tono más jovial que pudo, intentando restarle importancia. Yuuri pareció pensarlo seriamente.

\- Me siento bien…y no recuerdo que alguien me haya pinchado.- dijo con el ceño fruncido, confundido.- ¿Está seguro, Doctor?

\- Eso es lo mismo que me estoy preguntando.- lanzó una mirada de desconcierto hacia Georgi, quien parecía a punto de estallar. Abría y cerraba la boca sin poder articular palabra, y no sabía si era por la sorpresa o por la indignación.

\- Doctor…

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Puedo saber su nombre, y dónde estoy?

Lo dijo en un tono educado, pero Víctor notó cómo comenzaba a estudiar cada uno de sus movimientos y sus palabras; no parecía hacerlo con mala intención, al contrario. Parecía temer que de un momento a otro Víctor lo atacara, lo cual le permitió cuestionarse qué clase de tratos había sufrido antes de llegar allí, qué clase de vida llevaba, y si realmente estaba fingiendo o no.

\- Lo siento, no me he presentado. Soy el doctor Víctor Nikiforov, y éste es el Hospital Psiquiátrico Nikiforov. Es un placer conocerte, Yuuri.

\- ¿…Hospital…Psiquiátrico? ¡¿Estoy en un loquero?!

\- Tranquilízate. Es el único hospital grande de ésta zona, te trajeron aquí porque estabas herido.- en efecto, había sangre, pero un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al darse cuenta de que aquel muchacho no parecía herido, para nada.

\- Ya…ya veo.

\- Quizás podamos hablar un poco, a ver si logras recordar algo…¿qué te parece?

\- Claro.

Notó inseguridad y un poco de temor en su respuesta, pero una tenue sonrisa se asomó por las comisuras de sus labios. Todos suspiraron aliviados cuando finalmente soltó a Víctor y permitió que uno de los guardias le colocara esposas – luego de que, ante casi una nueva crisis de ansiedad Yuuri se negara y Víctor tuviese que explicarle que era sólo rutina para tranquilizarlo – para poder subir hacia su despacho.

El camino resultó demasiado silencioso. Georgi había decidido por cuenta propia encabezar la marcha, y por un pedido personal e insistente, Víctor se había quedado atrás, con Yuuri.

Cuando estaban subiendo el último tramo de escaleras, Yuuri se quedó allí de pie, en un escalón. Víctor lo notó al instante pues había dejado de ascender a su lado; quedó de pie 4 escalones arriba mientras los demás subían, sin percatarse de la pequeña parada. Giró el cuerpo completo hacia atrás, un poco preocupado.

Allí, en una tenue oscuridad, en la mitad de las escaleras, Yuuri parecía aterrado otra vez. Su rostro denotaba una especie de terror interno, había comenzado a temblar nuevamente y sus manos se retorcían en un gesto nervioso que parecía no poder contener. Todo era muy sutil, pero Víctor ya había visto lo tranquilo e ingenuo que podía ser, y el contraste con la situación actual era notable.

\- Doctor.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Yuuri? Cuéntame.

\- Ayúdeme, por favor. No puedo escapar.

\- ¿Escapar de qué?.- o de quién, tendría que haber preguntado. Bajó los escalones que lo separaban del paciente, apoyando ambas manos en sus hombros. El contacto pareció asustarlo aún más, como si quemara.

\- De él. Haga algo…él…

\- ¿Quién es él, Yuuri?

 **\- Él…él quiere conocerlo, Doctor.**

 **No supo por qué, ese "él" le provocó un muy mal presentimiento a Víctor.**

* * *

 **¡Hoola!**

 **Disculpen la demora! Ando un poco corta de tiempo! Muchisimas gracias por leer y acompañar a la historia, realmente me da "fuerzas" para continuarla**

 **Corto y un poco aburrido, pero necesario xD poco a poco se irá rebelando qué es lo que le pasa al tal Yuuri, y si Victor realmente puede ayudarlo.**

 **Dejenme saber qué tal!**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **PD: Quien siga mi otra historia "Entre el Alfa y la pared" de YOI, no os preocupéis, actualizaré entre hoy y mañana xD si no la leyeron, os invito a pasarse por mi perfil y echarle una ojeada!**

 **Otra cosilla: pueden seguirme en mi pagina de Fb Chiru Less si quieren saber cuando actualizo o cosas. Tengo mi pagina y mi Face personal con ese nombre, pueden agregarme en ambos si quieren, pero solo publico actualizaciones en la pagina xD**

 **Ahora si, Nos leemos! Os quiero!**

 **Nictofobia: miedo irracional a la oscuridad**


	3. Chapter 3

\- Te vas a hacer daño, Yuuri.

\- Usted no lo entiende, Doctor.

\- Lo haré si me lo explicas, ¿quién desea conocerme?

 **Era como la quinta ocasión que formulaba aquella pregunta sin respuesta.**

Ya en su despacho, y lejos de miradas inquisitivas - prácticamente había tenido que gritarles a Georgi y los guardias que podían seguir cumpliendo sus funciones de turno, que Yuuri estaba en buenas manos para que pudieran dejarlo a solas con el muchacho y así intentar sonsacarle algo de información - Víctor se preguntó realmente a qué le temía tanto aquel pobre chico. Parecía aterrado, y por alguna razón evitaba su mirada. Cada vez que sus ojos contactaban con los suyos los apartaba rápidamente, como si su mirada quemara.

O intentara evitarla por alguna razón que al doctor se le escapaba aún de la mente. Observó por el rabillo del ojo la puerta cerrada de su despacho; la cortina entreabierta le dejaba ver la sutil e inmóvil sombra de uno de los dos guardias que le habían escoltado hasta allí, quieto como una estatua y desconfiado como él solo, valido quizás por la experiencia que él no había tenido oportunidad de comprobar.

Se giró nuevamente hacia el interior desordenado; apenas había tenido tiempo de encerrar a su paciente allí dentro debido al estado de nerviosismo con el que habían logrado trasladarlo escaleras arriba; se había aferrado a su guardapolvos - pese a la reticencia de Georgi y las miradas austeras de los otros dos - como si fuese un salvavidas, y una vez dentro y ya instalado, lejos de miradas acusadoras, se había dedicado a hacerse pequeño en una de las sillas. Si no fuera porque cuando había despertado sobresaltado por su ayudante había tenido la lucidez de encender aunque fuese la pequeña luz de su escritorio, aquello estaría todo en penumbras.

De hecho, estaban a oscuras. Víctor casi no podía verle el rostro, no podía estudiar y analizar sus facciones sencillamente porque se había sentado de espaldas a la única luz del lugar. Frunció el ceño al comprobar que aún no habían arreglado la maldita luz del techo. Por más que accionara el interruptor, éste no respondía…

\- No quiero...No quiere estar aquí.- de repente Yuuri alzó el rostro.

Poco quedaba de aquella ingenuidad que Víctor había visto en el subsuelo; los buenos modales y la sonrisa habìan desaparecido, y en cambio, habían sido reemplazados por un joven tembloroso, ojeroso y en pleno desarrollo de otra crisis de ansiedad. ¿Acaso aquella luz era demasiado poca para él, y otra vez la nictofobia estaba haciendo estragos? No, no era aquello...el corredor había estado parcialmente iluminado y aún así allí fue donde comenzó todo ese nuevo e inesperado despliegue de expresiones...

Víctor suspiró, enfriando un poco su mente. Aún se sentía un poco confundido por el sueño y notaba el dolor de cuello por la mala postura en la que se había dormido. Decidió al fin acercar otra silla y sentarse delante de Yuuri, quien se encogió un poco más en su sitio. Prácticamente se trepó al asiento, aún retorciéndose las manos y mirando hacia otro lado.

El doctor se acomodó en el asiento, permitiéndose un momento de relajación. Estiró el cuello contracturado, pensando. No era tonto, se había dado cuenta del cambio de persona que Yuuri habìa implementado durante la frase. Primero se había referido a sí mismo y luego a aquella persona desconocida para él aún. ¿Se refería a sí mismo cuando decía "él"? ¿Había acaso otra personalidad que explicase el comportamiento anterior, el que lo habìa llevado a asesinar en forma brutal a un enfermero, y èste era el verdadero Yuuri? ¿O acaso...sería su otra personalidad la verdadera, y ésta era una vía de escape para no ser lastimado? Quizás esa segunda persona existía realmente, tal vez era alguien que lo forzaba, que le obligaba a hacer cosas que él no deseaba realizar…

\- ¿Por qué no quieres estar aquí, Yuuri? No te haremos daño, sólo quiero ayudarte.- decidió volver aquello un poco más personal para que el muchacho se sintiera de alguna manera contenido. Finalmente, vio como Yuuri levantaba la mirada. Ya casi no temblaba. ¿Sus palabras habían hecho efecto?

\- No puede ayudarme, doctor.

\- Yuuri, necesito que me cuentes tus problemas. Confía en mí, por favor.

Sería más fácil haberlo drogado con algún ansiolítico y dejado confinado en aquella celda allá en el sector subterráneo del psiquiátrico, después de todo, en esas dos horas y algo que el muchacho había estado allí batallando con el sistema de salud no habían podido encontrar absolutamente nada. Ni un registro de desaparición, de búsqueda, algún familiar o conocido que se hiciese cargo de él...podía darle el beneficio de la duda a las horas a las que lo habían hallado y al hecho de que quizás ni siquiera era de aquella región del país, pero Víctor ya comenzaba a pensar que se hallaba sólo en el mundo. Y aquel, para él, era un motivo más para no abandonarlo a su suerte, solucionando el problema con pastillas.

Necesitaba saber qué era lo que pasaba por su mente, cuál era el problema que parecía no tener solución, cuánto tiempo y cómo había lidiado con él.

\- Es...es difícil de explicar.- lo había susurrado, y si no fuera porque se había reclinado hacia adelante para oírlo, no le habría entendido.

\- Soy paciente. Tenemos toda la noche, Yuuri.

\- ¿Puedo acercarme un poco más a la luz? Tengo miedo, no me gusta no verle el rostro.

Frunció el ceño, un poco consternado. Aquello sí había sido repentino. No el hecho de que la nictofobia apareciese, no por el pedido justificado y entendible de desear más luz, sino cómo lo había dicho. Su voz ya no temblaba, y había sonado muy seguro de sí mismo al pedirle aquello.

Sino fuera porque lo había oído gritar y llorar abajo, Víctor no se hubiese creído que le temía a la oscuridad.

\- Claro, puedes hacer un poco más atrás la silla.- su voz fue perdiendo intensidad al notar que el muchacho ya lo estaba haciendo por cuenta propia. La lámpara había quedado a su izquierda y atrás, y si bien iluminaba todo a su alrededor, seguía sin poder verle el rostro. Es más, el doctor tenía que hacer ahora un esfuerzo para mirarlo porque la luz le encandilaba un poco.- ¿Mejor?

\- Mucho mejor.- ya lo veía en una posición más cómoda. Había dejado de retorcerse las manos, que descansaban tranquilas sobre su regazo, y sus piernas estaban sueltas, colgando desde el asiento. Su respiración se había vuelto regular y Víctor pensó, en un momento de confusión, que aquel Yuuri parecía otra persona completamente diferente.- Ahora sí puedo verlo bien...me gustan sus ojos, doctor.

\- Gracias. Estábamos en que ibas a contarme qué es lo que tanto te preocupa, Yuuri…

\- ¿Realmente quiere ayudarme, doctor?.- su voz se había vuelto otra vez insegura, pero el tono era diferente. No era miedo aquel tinte que cubría su inseguridad, como antes...había algo más allí…

\- Por supuesto, es mi trabajo.

\- Ah, sólo lo haría porque es su trabajo. Claro.

Le vio desparramarse un poco más en el asiento. Los pantalones claros que le habían logrado poner a la fuerza en el hospital, uniforme de los pacientes, se tensaba en sus rodillas, ambas piernas abiertas de par en par moviéndose en un vaivén tranquilo. Recién se daba cuenta que estaba descalzo. Sus manos acariciaron sus propios muslos en un intento quizás por tranquilizarse a sì mismo.

\- Mi trabajo es ayudar a las personas, Yuuri. Quiero ayudarte.

\- ¿De corazón?

\- Así es.

No quería admitirlo ni dejar que se le notara, pero el tono que estaba empleando el paciente, muy diferente al de hacía sólo un minuto atrás le estaba perturbando. Se estaba poniendo nervioso. Se reprimió mentalmente, era un profesional con unos cuantos años encima, no podía parecer un principiante...había visto miles de pacientes, otros mucho más graves, más agresivos, más difíciles de tratar…y aún así…

\- Está bien.

Y se le quedó mirando. O eso intuía Víctor, quien aún seguía un poco encandilado con aquella maldita luz que no le dejaba ver bien…

Tras un chasquido, un sonido extraño que no pudo definir, la luz desapareció, dejando un manchón de colores en sus ojos, aún perturbados. Ahora si, de repente, estaba en penumbras.

 **Y sintió unas manos suaves y frías deslizarse por su rostro.**

El pánico lo atenazó; intentó jadear por la sorpresa, pero una mano se lo impidió, tapándole la boca. Sintió el peso de aquel muchacho sobre su cuerpo, como rodeaba sus caderas con sus piernas, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, pegando aún más sus cuerpos.

¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese movido tan rápido, tan silencioso? Quiso mirar hacia atrás, a la puerta. El guardia no estaba, pero estaba completamente seguro de que segundos antes se hallaba allí...el entendimiento le sobrevino rápidamente al percatarse de que Yuuri había estado esperando la oportunidad en la que estuviese solo, indefenso.

 **Lo había premeditado todo. Y él había caído como un imbécil.**

\- No se agite, Doctor. No pasa nada, no le haré daño.- su voz había vuelto a cambiar; sentía su respiración contra su oreja, y no supo por qué, tenía la certeza de que estaba sonriendo.- Usted dijo que quería ayudarme…

Sintió una mano aflojarle el nudo de la corbata, desabrochar el primero, el segundo, el tercer botón de su camisa. Lo hacía con una destreza y rapidez inhumanas, y Víctor se sentía incapaz de reaccionar, sobrepasado por la situación.

Intentó moverse dentro de la prisión que representaba el peso del moreno; lo sintió desabrochar casi toda su camisa, exponiendo su torso ante él. Sintió otra vez aquella mano suave pero fría deslizarse por su piel, conociendo. De un momento a otro, la mano se aferró a su hombro como una especie de asidero, y tuvo que reprimir otro quejido, camuflado por aquella mano, cuando le sintió mover sus caderas contra su cuerpo, friccionando sus entrepiernas.

\- ¿Qué sucede, no le gusta acaso?.- le oyó decirle en tono lastimero, inseguro. Pudo notar como aún no se parecía a la voz que había oído ni bien se habían conocido, pero la estaba imitando bien.- A mi sí. Me encanta.

Lo susurró contra su oreja, gimiendo. Le oyó soltar una risita contenida mientras continuaba moviéndose, desquiciándolo. La voz había vuelto a cambiar otra vez a aquella áspera, segura de sí misma. Víctor se odió a sí mismo cuando su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a las atenciones de Yuuri pese a la tensión que estaba viviendo.

\- Eso, Doc...déjese llevar, no le hará daño...ah, así está perfecto…

Víctor se descubrió con horror acariciándolo. ¿En qué momento una de sus manos había reaccionado y se había posado en el trasero del paciente? Y no sólo estaba allí posada, sino que además le estaba…¿acaso se le acababa de unir su otra mano y ambas le estaban apretando el culo a ese loco?

¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Una parte de él quería empujarlo lejos, salir corriendo, cerrar la puerta, gritarle al guardia que le ayudara...otra parte de su cerebro estaba paralizada, recordando todo lo que Georgi y los hombres de seguridad le habìan relatado, cómo un par de horas antes había asesinado a un enfermero, cómo habían necesitado tanta gente y tantas drogas para reducirlo….y luego tenía aquella otra porción de su mente que comenzaba a ganar terreno, acompañada de cierto sector de su anatomía que parecía estar ya más que despierto y predispuesto…

En la maraña mental, ascendió una de sus manos por la espalda del otro, debajo de sus ropajes; le sintió arquearse contra su pecho, clavarle las uñas en el hombro cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con su suave piel. Acarició todo lo que tuvo a su alcance mientras cerraba los ojos en un acto suicida, concentrándose en el movimiento cada vez más rápido que imprimía Yuuri sobre su hombría.

\- Necesito su ayuda, Doctor…- le oyó gemir al tiempo que se reía, lamiendo su oreja después.- Dígame que puedo quitar esta mano, por favor…

Se golpeó mentalmente cuando meneó la cabeza en respuesta afirmativa, en una confirmación tácita de que no iba a gritar. Podría haberle estado mintiendo para poder hacerlo, pero por alguna razón, no lo hizo. Se limitó a gemir cuando sintió cómo ambas manos luchaban rápidamente contra las hebillas de su cinturón, abriéndolo en chasquidos metálicos que resonaron en la oscuridad. Hundió una de sus manos dentro de su ropa interior sin ningún tipo de preámbulo. Gimió roncamente cuando Yuuri rodeó su miembro con una mano, liberándolo un poco de aquella prisión que representaban sus calzoncillos y pantalones; comenzó un movimiento ascendente y descendente que le obligó instintivamente a abrir más las piernas.

\- ¿Sabe? Me gustaría ir allá abajo.- susurró contra su oído, agitado.- Me gustaría probar esto.- dijo mientras uno de sus dedos torturaba su glande, por donde salía cierto líquido tibio y pegajoso.- Debe de saber bien, ¿no es así?

\- Hazlo, pruébalo.

Su voz había salido ronca, tomada. No sólo estaba en una situación por demás peligrosa teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes violentos del muchacho, sino que además estaba en una falta gravísima al enredarse con un paciente de aquella manera, más para colmo acabando de conocerlo. Y aún así le había provocado igual, porque en esos momentos su excitación era más de lo que podía controlar; aquel desgraciado sabía exactamente qué decir y qué tocar para dejarlo en aquel estado.

\- Como ordene el doctor.

Tenía que admitir que su agilidad era sobrehumana; descendió de su regazo con una liviandad y facilidad atléticas, y lo próximo que supo era que le estaba abriendo aún más las piernas con ambas manos, acomodado entre ambas, agachado en el suelo.

\- Salado.- le oyó susurrar luego de que había soltado su lengua sobre su glande, sin tapujo alguno. Gimió, presa del placer.- Me ha dado hambre, ¿sabe?

Suspiró, conteniendo los sonidos impúdicos que intentaban escapar por su garganta al sentir aquella lengua recorriendo su miembro sin piedad, sin vergüenza; a los pocos segundos se le unieron sus labios, y tuvo que hacer una fuerza mental terrible para no acabar allí mismo con los sonidos depravados y húmedos que provocaba aquel acto.

Así prosiguió por unos minutos más, llevándolo al límite sin que él pudiese controlarse. Llegado a un punto, Víctor sabía que estaba a punto de acabar en la boca de su paciente.

\- Me gustaría sentirlo en mi interior, Doctor…¿a usted no le gustaría estar dentro mío?.

Lo preguntó en tono divertido, y sin esperar respuesta, continuó lamiendo, besando y chupando toda la extensión de su miembro hasta hacerlo explotar en profundos gemidos contenidos; retiró la cabeza hacia atrás mientras intentaba contener el impulso de hundirse en su boca un poco más, consciente de que esos sonidos húmedos que oía eran producto de la succión que estaba produciendo los labios de Yuuri, saboreando y tragando todo aquello que él le ofrecía…

\- Lástima que ya no tenemos tiempo.

Se asustó un poco al oír el tono cortante y furioso de Yuuri. Su tono había vuelto a cambiar, y antes de que Víctor pudiese preguntar qué sucedía, lo descubrió acomodando su hombría, su ropa interior, su cinturón y un poco su camisa. De un momento a otro, dejó de sentir sus manos suaves, ahora calientes.

\- Sigo deseándolo. No lo olvide, doctor.

Se rió suavemente; de repente, la luz volvió a encenderse, encadilándolo del todo. Se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo, aún un poco agitado. Sentía que le pulsaba la entrepierna…

\- ¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?! ¡Doctor!

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz del guardia a sus espaldas; el ruido que produjo la puerta siendo abierta violentamente, golpeando con violencia la pared también le produjo otro sobresalto. Sintió la mano de aquel hombre sobre su hombro, zarandeándolo.

\- Doctor, ¿se encuentra bien? Fue un error dejarlo solo, yo…

\- Me siento bien, Michael. De verdad…

\- Está sudando, usted no se…

\- Dijo que se sentía mareado. Creí que iba a desmayarse…

Víctor quitó el antebrazo que le tapaba la visión. Yuuri estaba otra vez sobre la silla de madera hecho un ovillo, ambas piernas encogidas sobre su pecho, sus brazos rodeándolas. Volvía a temblar, quizás más compulsivamente, y al doctor no se le escapó el hecho de que estaba llorando.

 **¿Pero qué...qué demonios…?**

¿Acaso había alucinado? No, no podía ser. No se estaba volviendo loco, su juicio de la realidad no estaba alterado, todo aquello había sucedido.

\- Ha estado trabajando demasiado, doctor.- el guardia observaba de soslayo a Yuuri, aún desconfiado.- Déjeme que escolte a...al paciente a su habitación, por favor.

\- ¡Otra vez a la oscuridad no!.- le vio aún más histérico. No podía creer que fuera tan bueno fingiendo, aquello parecía demasiado real.

\- No irás a la oscuridad.- carraspeó, intentando aclararse. Se sentó mejor en su asiento, intentando ocultar con el guardapolvos el hecho de que su camisa aún estaba desprendida en los primeros botones.- Enciendan las luces. No es necesario torturarlo.

\- Como usted diga. Vamos, chico.

Al observar la escena frente a sus ojos, no supo quién de los dos tenía más miedo, si el guardia que temía volviese a enloquecer, o Yuuri, que tenía pánico de volver a la oscuridad.

\- Doctor.- oyó su voz asustada a sus espaldas ya saliendo del consultorio. Se giró, encarándolo a duras penas, aún confundido.- Vendrá a verme, ¿verdad? No me dejará solo con él, ¿no?

\- Iré en unas horas, Yuuri. No te preocupes, no te dejaré solo.

Le vio sonreír un poco nerviosamente antes de que el guardia se lo llevara casi a la rastra. Estaba tranquilo y no había rastro alguno del Yuuri seguro y provocativo de minutos atrás. Ahora, el Yuuri que él habìa conocido primero volvía a mencionar a ese "él"...

Víctor comenzaba a entender un poco por dónde venía la mano.

Todo aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que él mismo pensaba.

* * *

 **Buenas mis amores!**

 **Que tal?**

 **No pregunten por qué estoy actualizando tan pronto xD sufri un ataque de inspiración.**

 **¿Qué les va pareciendo? e.e Dejenme saberlo!**

 **Nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

\- ¿No irá a verlo, Doctor?

\- Ya te he dicho que no, Georgi.

Abrió la boca para decir algo más pero luego la cerró, aguantándose las ganas de insultarlo. Ya era mediodía y caminaban por los largos corredores del segundo piso circulados por médicos y enfermeras en su ronda habitual antes del almuerzo; Esa noche también había sido difícil, con dos ingresos más en la planta subterránea del nosocomio. Víctor no estaba seguro de si había podido pegar un ojo porque su sueño había sido realmente intranquilo y lleno de despertares angustiados y sobresaltados.

En más de una ocasión se había levantado de la cama destinada al médico de guardia para comprobar que Yuuri no estaba allí en su despacho, como si hubiese dejado alguna especie de esencia que parecía no querer desaparecer.

O no sabía a ciencia de cierta si era él mismo el que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

Y luego, una vez que había decidido que era inútil fingir que podía pegar un ojo, y lleno de contracturas por las malas posiciones que había adoptado en el lecho en la esperanza de quizás poder conciliar el sueño, se había levantado a las 7:30 con un humor de los mil de demonios y un ayudante bastante dispuesto a hacerlo explotar de un momento a otro con preguntar tenaces y suspicaces que ya lo estaban hartando.

Y el delirio de persecución se había hecho presente con fuerza durante esas horas matutinas. A veces odiaba que Georgi tuviese un sexto sentido desarrollado por los años que hacía que se conocían y supiera reconocer cuándo él se encontraba nervioso. Lo peor es que no lo dejaba pasar, nunca lo había hecho. Y aquella era una buena oportunidad para indagar el por qué, aunque el hombre intuía por qué derroteros venía la cuestión.

\- Ya han pasado dos días, señor.

\- También han pasado dos días desde que te pedí me trajeras los formularios de los recién recibidos doctores que desean trabajar aquí. Y sus ayudantes.- ante la mención, Georgi pareció tragarse y ahogarse con su propia réplica. Víctor agradeció el repentino silencio.

Se detuvo bruscamente delante de una de las últimas puertas de ese corredor. En un segundo, su mente lo obligó a viajar en el tiempo y el espacio, y visualizó la puerta herméticamente cerrada, maltratada y con aquella pequeña ventanilla cerrada, casi en la penumbra del subsuelo. Suspiró, volviendo al presente y observando aquella puerta blanca con una amplia ventana en la parte superior, bien iluminada. Simplemente tenía que acercarse un poco más para ver en su interior a un joven rubio, demasiado delgado, con los cabellos revueltos recostado inmóvil sobre la cama.

Era demasiado joven, ¿acaso había alcanzado la mayoría de edad? No lo recordaba.

Golpeó educadamente antes de introducir la llave e ingresar. No hubo cambios en la posición del paciente o alguna señal que le indicara que había notado su presencia. Georgi lo acompañó al interior de la habitación, revolviendo entre sus documentos.

\- Yuri Plisevsky, 16 años. Fue ingresado hace una semana. Lo trajeron sus propios padres quienes ya habían probado una terapia ambulatoria, sin éxito.- aclaró su ayudante.

\- ¿Qué diagnósticos le fueron realizados y quién está destinado a tratarlo aquí?

\- Anorexia, depresión mayor. Fue tratado por 3 psiquiatras diferentes, y fue el último el que recomendó la internación. Ahora mismo está con antidepresivos y antipsicóticos para conciliar el sueño, Doctor.

\- No me has respondido, Georgi.- luego de estar mirando a aquel muchacho se dio la vuelta y sonrió a su ayudante. Le había pillado, al parecer.

\- Verá, Doctor, entre todo el papeleo y la burocracia que hay sin contar con que usted ha estado sobrecargado de trabajo y fue justo en estas semanas que Vasiliev y Pávlov decidieron tomarse licencia y…

\- ¿Quién está tratando al chico, Georgi?

\- Desde su ingreso, Ivanova. Pero se va la semana que viene.

\- Entiendo. Los papeles, Georgi. Debes darme los malditos formularios.

\- Lo sé, Doctor. Lo siento.

Suspiró, dándose otra vez la vuelta. En invierno siempre se complicaba con los médicos. Aquella área inhóspita parecía invitarlos a desaparecer, tomar licencia, replantearse si realmente querían pasar el resto de sus días profesionales en aquel loquero congelado en el medio de la nada. Y así desertaban demasiados para su gusto. Como así también se sobrecargaba de trabajo. No es que no le gustase, pero...le habría gustado, por ejemplo, poder dedicarle más tiempo a aquel joven del que le habían pedido un informe esa misma mañana, le hubiese gustado tratarlo él mismo.

Se acercó a la cama con paso tranquilo notando que su presencia no despertaba la más mínima reacción en el paciente. Su cabello rubio estaba un poco despeinado y sus ojos casi transparentes miraban sin ver el techo. No lo había visto parpadear en todo ese tiempo, y si no fuera porque había visto su tórax subiendo y bajando rítmicamente en un claro indicio de que respiraba, a Víctor le hubiese parecido que estaba muerto.

Estaba casi en piel y huesos, por lo que podía divisar a través de la ropa que le habían colocado ni bien lo habían ingresado.

Se dispuso a tomarle los signos vitales, apenado e intrigado por saber su historia. Le habría gustado poder ganarse su confianza, poder ahondar en su mente y su corazón y saber qué había llevado a un niño a semejante estado.

Yuri, pensó con ironía. Qué diferencia había con su paciente, allá en el subterráneo...mientras le tomaba la presión arterial y la anotaba en la historia clínica, no pudo dejar de recordar como Yuuri, su Yuuri, le había pedido con voz temblorosa y asustadiza que no le dejara. El sentimiento de culpa, que había intentado evitar aquellos dos días había resurgido con fuerza, pensando que había faltado a su palabra.

Pero es que en lo único que podía pensar de Yuuri era en huir de él.

Por primera vez un paciente lo había sabido dominar de una manera en la que él mismo no sabía podían hacerlo. Había sabido qué decir, qué tocar, cómo hacerlo, para que cada fibra de su ser respondiera a sus atenciones, para que médico y paciente se volvieran cómplices de una situación tan delicada que jamás tendría que haber ocurrido.

Pero había sucedido, y ahora él mismo no era capaz de asumir las consecuencias y encararlo.

Bien, que Ivanova le siga suministrando benzodiacepinas. Lo veré de nuevo mañana, y por favor, Georgi, los…

\- Lo sé,Doctor. Los formularios…

\- Doctor. Tenemos un problema.

Víctor cerró los ojos. Aleksi Solovióv, uno de los médicos de planta más jóvenes con los que contaba el hospital psiquiátrico le estaba observando con el rostro pálido y un poco agitado desde la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Yuri. Segundos después se recompuso al darse cuenta de que estaba interrumpiendo y abandonó delicadamente el umbral de la puerta, cerrándola.

Dio un último vistazo a aquel chico rubio sin expresión en su mirada, disculpándose por no poder estar más tiempo con él. Salió de la habitación seguido por su ayudante para encontrarse con que no sólo Aleksi lo estaba esperando fuera, sino también dos médicos más y una enfermera.

Uno de ellos tenía sangre en el guardapolvo blanco.

Se revolvió los cabellos blancos, sintiendo el estómago un poco apretado de repente. El hambre y sueño que había estado sintiendo se fueron muy lejos, dejándole una sensación de vacío que no sabía ni quería manejar.

\- ¿Qué sucedió ahora?

\- Es...es uno de sus pacientes, Víctor.- Aleksi parecía nervioso, como si temiera una posible mala reacción de su parte, lo que lo puso más a la defensiva.

\- ¿Cuál, y qué sucedió?.- volvió a repetir, ya un poco harto. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

\- El...el paciente de la 3-C, Víctor.- el joven médico carraspeó, intentando aclararse.- Hirió a una enfermera cuando intentaba tranquilizarlo, tuvo una crisis de ansiedad...y…

\- No me digas que…

\- No, Dolly está bien. Sólo fue un corte superficial.

\- Su intención no era herirla, sino quitarle algo cortopunzante, Víctor.- Sergey, otro de los médicos que acompañaban a aquella tropilla habló en tono molesto.- Se está auto mutilando en su celda y no tenemos forma de llegar a él, no sabemos cómo destruyó la única fuente de luz que allí había...y te imaginarás que en el estado de ansiedad en el que se encuentra…

-...Está bien, bajemos.

Maldito fuera. Maldito fuera Yuuri, maldito fuera èl, malditos e inútiles fueran todos ellos.

Ese era el único pensamiento que circulaba por su mente cuando bajaba raudo las escaleras que lo llevaban a aquella zona lúgubre y húmeda, abandonada del hospital. Lo seguía la dirigencia que le había dado la "agradable" noticia arriba más Georgi, quien parecía de repente más nervioso de lo normal.

Apenas llegaron a uno de los corredores laterales que los llevarían al pasillo donde se hallaba la celda de Yuuri, Víctor pudo oír sus gritos. Estaba llorando, hipando, gritando, no sabía si de miedo, furia o dolor. Se detuvo, presa de la incertidumbre.

¿Qué podía hacer él por Yuuri, si todas aquellas personas no habían logrado reducirlo?¿Quién se pensaban que era él, una especie de super médico que podía curar y solucionar todos los males? Además, la creciente convicción de que el moreno estaba haciendo aquello para llamar su atención se había instalado conforme había vuelto a emprender la marcha, cada vez más firme y segura.

De seguro aquello podía ser una trampa. Ya había caído en una con resultados éticos nada envidiables, y no pensaba caer otra vez.

Al llegar al corredor vio a varios guardias apostados en la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Yuuri. Se acercó frunciendo el ceño. Sus gritos le estaban partiendo la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué les hace pensar que yo puedo hacer algo por él, Sergey?

Se dirigió al médico más viejo del grupo, buscando apoyo.

\- Sencillo. Lo único que hacía antes de comenzar a gritar así era preguntar por ti, decir tu nombre. Ya luego todo se descontroló.

Bien.

Aquello sí era una trampa.

Y temía que, seguramente, iba a terminar cayendo otra vez.

Buenas a todos! Como estáis?

Bien, voy a responder a la duda que le ha surgido a varios xD Yuuri tiene trastorno de personalidad múltiple, tiene más de dos personalidades, y una de ellas es sociópata. Victor aun no puede saber cual es la verdadera, y aun no ha conocido todas.

Que les parecio? Espero les haya gustado! Dejenmelo saber!

En mi perfil encontraran otra nueva historia de omegaverse que comenzare a publicar a partir de ahora, espero le den una oportunidad tambien :D

Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

\- No hay caso, Doctor.

\- Pero tienen que abrir la puerta, no pueden simplemente…

\- Corremos el riesgo de una fuga, no podemos…

\- Y ahora corremos el riesgo de un deceso. Otro más. Además, ¿son incapaces de reducir a un interno que seguramente está bajo el efecto de alguna droga depresora del sistema nervioso?

Sus palabras cortantes hicieron eco en aquel corredor húmedo y oscuro, y el silencio que les siguió fue suficiente para que su cabeza comenzara a latir de vuelta. Víctor pasó una mano por sus cabellos blancos intentando en vano refrenar el horrible dolor de cabeza con el que ya había amanecido mientras todos allí parados observaban la puerta de la habitación fatídica.

Suspiró al oír un leve quejido proveniente de su interior.

\- Yuuri, ¿me oyes?

Era la tercera vez que lo preguntaba en menos de 5 minutos, sin respuesta. Sólo se alcanzaban a oír sonidos extraños provocados por el mismo paciente desde el interior de la celda, casi en un susurro. Lo que indicaba que estaba lejos de la puerta, alejado de la poca luz que ingresaba por una pequeña ventanilla superior en la puerta de hierro.

En el interior solo se podía vislumbrar la penumbra.

\- Yuuri.- frustrado y cansado de la situación, de su cefalea y de la presión tácita que ejercían todos los presentes al esperar que actuara, se acercó a la puerta y golpeó con el puño un par de veces, produciendo un ruido profundo y metálico que también retumbó en el lugar.- Escucha, voy a entrar.

\- Pero Doctor…

\- Quiero que dejes lo que sea que hayas tomado lejos de ti. Voy a confiar en ti.

\- Víctor.

\- Si ustedes no hacen algo se va a matar. Sino lo hizo ya. Abre, por favor.

Otra vez ese incómodo silencio. No quería voltear. No quería observar la cara de pánico y desaprobación de Georgi ni las de preocupación de sus colegas. Menos ver reflejado su propia inseguridad en ellas.

Porque estaba claro que ni él mismo estaba convencido de su accionar, y sabía que probablemente todo aquello fuese una pantomima, una treta. Estaba seguro de que Yuuri estaba bien, que no se había lastimado y que nunca había tenido intenciones de hacerlo.

Y que estaba logrando su verdadero objetivo.

Uno de los guardias le lanzó una última mirada mezcla de advertencia, temor y enojo antes de acercarse y comenzar a abrir la dichosa puerta. Víctor se acercó del todo, oyendo como los sollozos lastimeros de Yuuri cesaban de repente.

Iba a joderse.

La puerta chirrió al abrirse lentamente como si se tratara de la última advertencia que tendría. No la abrió por completo, sólo lo suficiente para asomar parte de su cuerpo. Pudo ver que el guardia hacía ademán de detenerlo, pero se contuvo.

No podía ver nada.

Sólo veía las primeras baldosas de la habitación. Luego, la segunda hilera ya se perdía en la penumbra, así como las paredes inmaculadas y el fondo de aquel lugar, donde seguramente se hallaba Yuuri.

Miró hacia el techo. Tampoco alcanzaba a distinguirlo, pero recordaba lo alto que era. ¿Cómo demonios se las había ingeniado para destruir la única fuente de luz del lugar? Con los nervios a flor de piel, se dio cuenta quizás demasiado tarde que el Yuuri temeroso jamás lo habría hecho, pues era nictofóbico y no habría podido soportar la situación.

El Yuuri que quería llamar la atención era el otro. Por supuesto.

Abrió y cerró ambas manos varias veces, plantado en la puerta sin atreverse a ingresar del todo. Agrandó los ojos en un intento vano por ver más allá de lo que su limitada visión le permitía en esos momentos.

\- Yuuri, por favor, sal de ahí.- lo susurró, presa de la ansiedad. Aguzó el oído intentando distinguir aunque fuese su respiración, pero la oscuridad no le devolvía nada.

\- Duele.

Jadeó asustado y sintió el manotazo del guardia detrás suyo, sosteniéndolo del guardapolvos, malinterpretando su reacción. Un poco más recompuesto le restó importancia al asunto agitando una mano, demostrándole al hombre que estaba bien. Había oído apenas la voz temblorosa de su paciente provenir de lo que creía era la esquina izquierda de la habitación, la más cercana a Víctor.

Quería dar un paso. Quería acercarse y comprobar que estaba bien, que era una mentira, que en realidad quería engatusarlo. No temía a las consecuencias de sus actos porque, mal que le pesase, ese otro aspecto de su personalidad le había demostrado que no quería dañarlo. No entendía por qué sentía aquella atracción irrefrenable, rayando la obsesión. Yuuri era un paciente más, no iba a ser ni el primero ni el último con problemas de personalidad, ni el más agresivo, ni el más…

\- Víctor, no...no se qué he hecho….yo…

\- Yuuri.

Su nombre, pronunciado como una súplica, fue lo único que necesitó para terminar de decidirse, y antes de que el guardia pudiese sujetarlo otra vez, se adentró en la penumbra tanteando la pared a su izquierda, guiándose por la voz del moreno.

Al diablo si era una trampa. Iba a caer de cara a ella y no le importaba…

Lo primero que sintió fue el tacto húmedo y frío de una mano que sostenía la suya, temblando. En un acto reflejo y sin ver nada, Víctor tanteó hacia adelante y abajo, rozando con los dedos los cabellos despeinados de Yuuri, quien se terminó de aferrar a él cuando el albino se arrodilló frente a él.

Tocó su rostro, sus brazos. Yuuri estaba llorando, no cabían dudas, sus mejillas estaban mojadas y le temblaba el mentón. Pero...sus brazos también estaban mojados, la mano que lo aferraba…no había ninguna cañería rota allí, y en todo caso, no tenía acceso a...

Un frío helado le recorrió la espalda y aterrizó pesado en su estómago.

Aquello no era agua.

\- Yuuri, por el amor de Dios, ¿qué has hecho?

\- Yo...no lo sé, simplemente...tengo miedo, no puedo controlarme ahora mismo…

\- Está bien, no te preocupes. Ya estoy aquí.

Le abrazó, intentando calmarle. Aquello no había sido una trampa, no había sido un truco. No había sido su otra personalidad intentando llamar su atención, o quizás si lo había hecho, pero de la forma más siniestra posible.

Intentando no asustarlo, giró su rostro hacia la puerta. La poca luz que podía entrar estaba parcialmente obstruida por el guardia ocupando el lugar en el que él había estado momentos antes.

\- Dile a Georgi que venga. Ahora.

\- Como diga, Doc.

Sintió murmullos, pasos. El chirrido de la puerta, el sollozo infinito de Yuuri. La verguenza de si mismo pesando sobre sus hombros.

Había evitado aquella habitación durante dos dias completos, y sólo porque no había podido manejar la situación que había vivido con su propio paciente. Se había olvidado que sí, que era un paciente, y que pese a que había logrado controlarlo por completo por unos escasos minutos, aún necesitaba ayuda.

Por muy peligroso que fuese, era débil. Y había colapsado.

La culpa recayó sobre sus hombros cuando Georgi lo chocó en la oscuridad, más temeroso que el propio Yuuri. Se volvió cada vez más pesada conforme arrastraban fuera al pobre muchacho, y se volvió de plomo cuando finalmente la luz del corredor dejó que Víctor fuese testigo de su propia negligencia.

La camiseta del hospital y sus brazos estaban cubiertos de sangre. Su rostro también, pero ni bien lo había examinado pudo comprobar que no estaba herido allí, sino que habían sido sus propias manos ensangrentadas las que habían hecho el estrago. Algunos cortes parecían profundos y no dejaban de sangrar. Sus brazos, temblorosos como el resto de su cuerpo, seguían goteando y ensuciando su camino hacia las escaleras. Oyó que alguien le decía algo, pero hizo caso omiso. Lo importante ahora era cerrar aquellas heridas, evitar que se desangrara allí abajo, en aquel lugar solitario y espantoso.

En un acto impulsivo que seguramente había sorprendido a más de uno, Víctor se quitó su guardapolvos y cubrió con él a Yuuri, que se había prácticamente adherido a él.

Iba a comportarse como el médico psiquiatra que era. Ya había sido suficiente de autocompadecimiento, y ahora iba a tener que lidiar con las consecuencias de ello.

Sólo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde…

* * *

\- Ah.

\- ¿Qué sucede?.- la voz de pito de Georgi le causó gracia. Se había quedado atrás, quizás temeroso de verse envuelto en el caso de aquel loco desangrándose.

\- El foco no está roto, sólo está flojo.

Habían ingresado una escalera a la habitación, y el guardia había tenido el resguardo de revisar aquella maldita luz que había fallado en ese momento antes de que decidieran volver a encerrarlo allí. Porque era eso, sólo una falla. Era absolutamente imposible que aquel sujeto, por muy loco que estuviese, llegase hasta el techo, salvo que hubiese trepado por la pared lisa, sin ninguna grieta.

\- ¿Y puede suceder eso así, de la nada?

\- No lo sé, supongo que si.

Cuando el foco estuvo otra vez en su lugar, la luz los encandiló a ambos.

\- Joder.

El guardia sólo se aferró a la escalera de madera mientras Georgi revisaba el suelo de la habitación. Lo oyó farfullar algo, pero no le prestó atención.

Su vista estaba clavada en la pared que tenía enfrente, a un metro y medio del suelo.

 _ **"Lo siento, te odio"**_

Podía incluso entender la letra de aquel demente. Había utilizado su propia sangre para escribir aquello. Obviamente sin sentido, porque…

\- Tenemos un problem…¿pero qué demonios es esto…?

\- Está realmente mal de la cabeza, mira que escribir con su propia sangre…

\- Tenemos que avisarle a Víctor.

\- Creo que él ya sabe lo mucho que le falla, Georgi…

\- No. Eso no.

\- ¿Qué sucede?.- bajó de la escalera, viendo el rostro pálido del ayudante del doctor.

\- No hay nada.

\- ¿Nada?

\- Lo que sea que haya usado para cortarse, se lo llevó con él.

.

* * *

.

 **Hola a todos! Espero no me hayan extrañado demasiado...Dx...**

 **Bien, aqui continuamos con el fic...espero les vaya gustando! Cada vez mas misterioso todo xD**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo, realmente lo valoro!**

 **Nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

\- Yuuri, me gustaría que me respondas.

Sentía que le estaba hablando a la pared. Víctor había formulado la petición ya tres veces de la manera más amable que le habían permitido los nervios de la situación. A sus palabras no llegaba ninguna respuesta, y el silencio sólo era suprimido por el sonido metálico que producían los instrumentos que dejaba la enfermera de turno que estaba suturando las heridas que su paciente se había realizado en los brazos.

Ahora, una vez desinfectado y limpiado la sangre que no dejaba evaluar correctamente el cariz de las lesiones, Víctor se reprendió una y mil veces por el pensamiento ridículo que había atravesado su mente hacía apenas media hora atrás. Había llegado a una conclusión insoslayable al creer que Yuuri había hecho todo aquel espectáculo para llamar su atención, para que fuese a la habitación en el subsuelo que hacía días no visitaba; pero ahora, viendo la profundidad de los cortes y lo mucho que le estaba costando a la mujer cerrarlos, no le quedaban dudas de que aquello no había sido un juego.

Había intentado realmente quitarse la vida. Y la culpa lo estaba carcomiendo, porque como profesional lo había abandonado a su suerte. Sólo había dejado indicadas las medicaciones que debían de darle y cobarde, no había vuelto a mantener una conversación con Yuuri porque sabía que tarde o temprano caería nuevamente en sus redes, por mucho que le costara admitirlo.

Y ahora, allí solo los tres, Yuuri se había vuelto un bloque de hielo. Había dejado de llorar en cuanto había dejado de ver tanta sangre junta, y se dedicaba a mirar sin ver realmente los movimientos metódicos de la enfermera trabajando sobre su carne. No emitía ningún gesto de dolor, y Víctor llegó a pensar que se habían pasado con los tranquilizantes que él había indicado ni bien habían logrado subirlo por el temor de que tuviese algún otro brote.

Seguramente provocado por la inestabilidad mental que le suponía su falta de tratamiento.

Frunció el ceño, preocupado, frustrado y molesto. Una parte de Víctor había temido el enfrentamiento, pero otra, muy escondida y que no dejaba salir a flote, había querido volver a ver a Yuuri, poder hablar con el verdadero, no ser engatusado por su otra personalidad. Pero no así, en esas circunstancias…

\- Bien. Esto es suficiente. Mañana limpiaré y cambiaré los vendajes. Doctor.- lo último había sido dicho en un tono de voz más elevado, lo que le indicó a Víctor que ya le había llamado la atención con anterioridad. Carraspeó, intentando centrarse.

\- Muy bien.

\- Si me disculpa.

Bien. Ahora sí.

Se habían quedado solos. Lo que Víctor más temía y ansiaba al mismo tiempo había sucedido, y no sabía cómo abordarlo. Una parte de su ser incluso temía por la verdadera reacción del muchacho.

\- Soy un inútil.

La voz de Yuuri le sobresaltó. Ni siquiera lo había mirado al decir aquello. Parecía estar hablando más consigo mismo que con él. Víctor esperó en silencio a que continuara, sin éxito.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Doc.- por fin, Yuuri elevó la mirada hacia su rostro.

Le sonrió, pero su sonrisa no se reflejó en sus ojos. Tenía ojeras, el cabello desordenado. Si Víctor no lo conociese tan bien no se habría percatado, pero el Yuuri que estaba ante él no era otro más que su otra personalidad. Parecía derrotado, extenuado. Podía distinguir un dejo de tristeza y frustración en sus ojos, muy diferentes a los de aquel día cuando se atrevió a todo con él. Sino fuera porque en el poco tiempo que había tenido interacción con él había alcanzado a distinguir bien las dos personalidades, Víctor hubiese jurado que se estaba enfrentando a una tercera, depresiva y endeble.

\- Tanto tiempo. No volvió a visitarme.- lo vio reclinarse hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en el asiento, cerrando los ojos y estirando el cuello hacia atrás, cansado.- Me sentí muy triste, sabe.

\- Lo siento. Tuve mucho trabajo…

\- No mientas. Simplemente te daba miedo.- su voz había cambiado. Ahora sí se parecía a la que él conocía, encendiendo sus alertas.- Temes que un paciente pueda controlarte al punto de que altere tu juicio y tomes decisiones que no puedes manejar, ¿o me equivoco?

\- No, no lo haces.- suspiró, derrotado. Odiaba mostrar su verdadera cara a un paciente, sobre todo a uno tan complicado como Yuuri, pero parecía haberle sacado la ficha demasiado rápido. Parecía que no iba a poder ocultarle nada.- ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

\- No fui yo.

\- No te creo.- le vio sonreír de vuelta, y algo extraño se removió en su estómago, una calidez y un sentimiento de orgullo por haber logrado que sonriera divertido se plasmaron en su pecho. Lo cual le asustó.- Yuuri no haría algo como eso.

\- Veo que no soy el único que aprende a leer a la gente aquí.

Otra vez, como aquella noche, le vio moverse tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Se había incorporado, arrastrado el asiento y sentado otra vez frente a él, a escasos centímetros. Había dado vuelta la silla y ahora apoyaba ambos brazos cubiertos de vendas en el respaldo, sonriéndole. Parecía que él se había convertido en un divertimento interesante, después de todo.

\- Yuuri es una mala persona, ¿sabes?.- Víctor se percató de que hablaba de si mismo en tercera persona porque él lo había hecho y le estaba siguiendo el juego.- Es un cobarde. No asume los hechos, se esconde. Deja que lo lastimen.

\- Y tú aprovechas eso de él. Lo lastimas.

\- No. Te equivocas. Yo sólo quiero terminar con su sufrimiento.

\- ¿Cómo?.- le vio indeciso. Había soltado más de lo que realmente quería decir, y Víctor no iba a permitir que aquello se terminara allí. Tenía que saberlo.- Por favor, cuéntame más. Quiero entenderte.

\- ¿Entenderme?.- se rió en forma burlona.- ¿Crees que puedo llegar a creer que entenderás todo lo que he hecho por él?

\- Si me lo explicas, lo haré.

\- Quizás lo entiendas, pero no lo aceptarás. He tenido que hacer lo que Yuuri no se animaba. Lo que tenía que hacer, y no hacía.

\- Has tenido que asesinar por él.- la conclusión había sido rápida. Sentía que el corazón le golpeaba el pecho, pero lejos de estar asustado, se sentía ansioso. Ambos se quedaron en silencio evaluando las expresiones del otro.- Lo entiendo.

\- ¿Lo haces, realmente?.- había sido un susurro inseguro, casi como si estuviese hablándose a sí mismo. Otra vez evitaba el contacto visual.

\- Así es. Pero me gustaría saber por qué.

Otra vez el silencio. Víctor esperó pacientemente, sabiendo que no debía de presionarlo. Yuuri realmente parecía estar pensándolo, y quizás aquella podía ser una oportunidad muy valiosa de conocer algo sobre el pasado de aquel paciente sin dato alguno.

\- Porque me cansé de oírlo llorar. Me cansé del dolor, me cansé de no poder moverme por los golpes.- su respiración se había agitado, y a Víctor no le pasó por alto que otra vez las personalidades se confundían, y volvía a involucrarse con su otra personalidad.- Luego, cuando todo acabó, él no lo aceptaba. Me odiaba, me repudiaba por lo que había sucedido. Y yo no pude perdonárselo.

\- Yuuri no te perdonó el hecho de que hubieses asesinado a alguien para protegerlo. ¿Era su padre, un hermano…?

\- Un tío. O eso pensaba. Nunca conocí a mis padres.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que te hacía, Yuuri?.- sin darse cuenta, en un arrebato de impaciencia, Víctor se había inclinado hacia adelante y estaba a escasos centímetros de la otra silla. Yuuri se había alejado un poco, turbado.

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? Ya pasó. No importa lo que digas o si me entiendes, nada cambiará el hecho de que ocurrió. Y de que odio a Yuuri tanto como él me odia a mi.

\- No creo que te odie, sino más bien te teme.

\- Lo sé. Pero también me detesta.

\- ¿Y tú lo odias por eso? ¿Por eso has hecho esto?.- señaló sus vendajes.

\- No lo odio realmente. Pero ya estoy cansado. Quiero que desaparezca.

\- Quitándote la vida no vas a lograr que eso pase.

\- No quise matarme.- volvió a sonreírle, y esta vez la diversión si le llegó a los ojos.- Sólo me enfadé con toda la situación. No me gusta el encierro. Al menos saqué algo bueno.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

No tuvo tiempo de responder. Yuuri había ya pasado ambos brazos detrás de su cuello y había aprisionado sus labios con los suyos. Eran cálidos, suaves. No se imponían, pero sintió su lengua rozarlos sutilmente. Rodó los ojos internamente, maldiciéndose al tener el momento de debilidad que Yuuri había buscado. Por instinto había abierto la boca dándole el acceso que el otro quería. Le oyó gemir complacido ante ello, aferrándose más a él, profundizando el beso. Y él se descubrió respondiéndole. No era un beso ansioso ni apasionado, sino más bien de reconocimiento. Despacio, tranquilo.

\- ¿Se preocupó por mi, Doc?.- susurró cuando sus bocas se separaron. Había apoyado su frente en la suya, y la diversión aún le bailaba en los ojos.

\- Claro que sí. No quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así.

\- Entonces prometa que no será otro cobarde.

Fue en ese momento cuando Víctor vislumbró enojo en sus ojos. Algo frío, siniestro le traspasó la mirada, pero fue cuestión de segundos. Si lo que le había contado era cierto, Yuuri debía de relacionarlo con su personalidad temerosa. Debía pensar que él era igual de cobarde, de huidizo. Un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar el motivo de las vendas en sus brazos.

Ya no se sentía seguro. Para nada.

Pero aún así no podía dejar de evitar el contacto con su paciente. Se estaba volviendo una espiral patológica.

\- Lo prometo. No huiré.

\- Así me gusta. ¿Vio que hablando se entienden las personas?

Se reclinó hacia atrás, sonriendo. Una de sus manos descendió hacia su propio pantalón. Víctor simplemente creyó que estaba rascándose, pero lo que vio a continuación le había helado la sangre.

Tenía un cuchillo. No, era un bisturí. Se lo acababa de sacar del bolsillo del ambo como si tal cosa. Las alarmas en su mente explotaron, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. Se había confiado. Había quedado a solas con un paciente con una enfermedad mental peligrosa sin tener en cuenta que podía estar armado. ¿Por qué debía de estarlo? Y había caído como un idiota. Se había relajado. No necesitaba mirar hacia atrás para saber que la puerta estaba cerrada y a unos 3 metros de distancia. Aun si se levantaba lo más veloz que podía, sabía que no tenía oportunidad. Yuuri había demostrado una velocidad y destreza inusitada, y Víctor había sido ya testigo y víctima a medias de ellas.

Si tan solo lo hubiese revisado cuando…

\- Un voto de confianza.- dijo, extendiéndole el bisturí por el mango. Víctor tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, tomándolo.- No hagas que me arrepienta, Víctor.- su voz sonaba a amenaza, y el doctor pudo captarla muy bien. Simplemente había jugado con él, como siempre.- Por cierto, disfruté mucho del ataque de pánico interno que acabas de sufrir.

\- Vas a matarme, Yuuri.

\- Nah. A ti no.

\- ¡Doctor!

La puerta se abrió tan estrepitosamente que Víctor casi se cae de la silla. Se dio la vuelta, viendo como Georgi intentaba recuperarse de la agitación. Se notaba que había llegado corriendo desde el subsuelo. El recién llegado los observó alternadamente, más a él. Luego su mirada se detuvo en su mano.

\- Él está armado, Doctor.

\- No, no lo está.- alzó el bisturí en el aire, mostrándole lo evidente.

\- ¿Logró quitárselo?

\- Claro que no, Yuuri me lo dio en cuanto llegamos aquí. No quería que quedara por ahí tirado.- se asombró la indignación de su propia voz al mentir de esa manera tan natural.- Vamos a cambiar unas cuantas cosas, Georgi. Por lo pronto, Yuuri quedará en una de las habitaciones del tercer piso.

\- ¿D-Disculpe? ¿Oí bien?

\- Espero que si.

\- Pero Doctor…

\- Es mi paciente, Georgi. Yo decido dónde estará en mejores condiciones.

\- ¿Podré ver el sol?

La voz trémula y ansiosa a sus espaldas le indicó que el verdadero Yuuri estaba allí. El otro Yuuri había decidido darle un descanso. Una tregua a ambos. Volteó, sonriéndole.

\- Así es, Yuuri. El sol para ti.

La sonrisa que le devolvió, cálida, feliz y sincera, llenó de determinación a Víctor. Iba a saber todo con respecto a su pasado, y con ello, iba a ayudar a Yuuri a salir adelante.

Iba a curarlo, costara lo que le costara.

* * *

 **Muy bien, hola de nuevo!**

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegro que les vaya gustando! Realmente me gusta mucho la trama de este fic XD ¿será Victor realmente capaz de curar a Yuuri? ¿Yuuri no se arrepentirá de su voto de confianza?**

 **Dejadme saber que opináis.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
